


World of Wonders

by SparkyDevil



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matthew has a vampire daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyDevil/pseuds/SparkyDevil
Summary: Poisoned during the Babington Plot, Helen Dudley is sired by Matthew Clairmont. For the better part of 400 years, her loyalty has been primarily to him. Will it stand up to the test of her sire falling for a witch? AU.
Relationships: Diana Bishop & Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	World of Wonders

Prologue

A/N: I know I should not be starting yet another story, but I cannot help this. I finally read the first book of ADOW, and I was ensnared by the characters and the plot. Though as I looked at the fanfiction, it was only oneshots and episode tags. So I figured, if you want to see a longer story in the fandom, I would have to do it myself. So I created an OC. Along with taking some liberties with history. Don't worry, I'm not splitting up Matthew and Diana. It's an AU. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD

August 8, 1586. Richmond Palace

Jasper Dudley, second son of the Earl of Leicester Robert Dudley, bolted down the hallways, looking for someone to help his sister, Helen who had been poisoned, had been written off by the royal doctors as a lost cause, even after giving her an emetic to rid her body of the poison.

Jace was using all of his senses, since he was looking for one man in particular. Known only to a few, Matthew Royden was no man at all. He was a vampire, and likely the only person immediately available.

Technically, Helen was his half-sister, as his older brother Charles loved to remind him. But who her mother was, did not matter to Jasper. A part of him wondered if Charles was involved in this mess involving Mary Stuart.

He would love to be the one who takes away our father's only daughter. Who is also the daughter of the woman he blames for his mother's untimely demise. He would volunteer and gladly.

Ben was getting closer to the area where the Queen's spies primarily lurked. He had not yet taken five steps into the room when he got the sensation of being watched by someone not human.

"Lord Jasper, what is it you are doing down here?"

Ask for the devil and he shall appear, he thought before saying "I was looking for you actually, Mr. Royden. I find myself in need of a rather large favor from you."

"Go on."

"As I am sure you are well aware of, my sister has been poisoned, likely by a person or people who wish to see Mary Stuart on the English throne, with Catholicism restored," Ben started.

"Your elder brother is the likely culprit," the vampire replied.

"She has been written off as a lost cause by the court doctors. Even with the emetics," Jace stalled before gathering his courage and said, "I would try anything to make sure my sister lives to see another sunrise. Her only "crime" so to speak is to be the child of the most powerful woman in the country."

"Helen would have been a threat to a Catholic ruler, illegitimate or not," the vampire cut in.

There was no easy way to ask it. "Matthew can you offer my sister aid? Any way you can, what can we do to save her?"

"Her majesty has asked that I do whatever is necessary to save her daughter. As there is only one thing I can do, I had to make some facts quite clear to her. The queen said that it didn't matter, and that it would be a nice way to get one over on whoever tried to kill your sister."

"Will I be able to be there when it happens?" Jasper queried as he tried to keep up with the vampire.

"You can be. But if I tell you to leave, then you leave. No arguing. She could be violent right after she wakes up. Are we clear?" the much older man asked.

"Yes. Got it." Jasper was not about to screw this up.

###

The last time he had done this, it had not ended well for anyone. Matthew took a long look at the younger woman who he was about to sire.

Helen Dudley had not asked for any of the trouble that had come her way from the moment she was born. Though she had been raised in her father's household with her mercifully sympathetic stepmother, there had been no shortage of trouble for her, including two kidnapping attempts by those that would seek to use her for her connection to the throne. For her to live a life without worrying about that, he would take a chance with the blood rage. If she got it, he would teach her control.

Matthew was not surprised when he scented Charles Dudley in the room. He would have gleefully poisoned his sister. He could not smell the poison in her blood anymore.

"Jasper, go and get your father. I know who poisoned your sister, and he needs to be told in person," he ordered.

Once the boy was out the door, Matthew shut and barred it. Being interrupted siring Helen Dudley, even if it was on an order from the Queen, would not go over well.

Not wasting any more time, Matthew started to drain Helen, thankfully he could not taste the poison. Once he was done, he bit his wrist and started to feed her. She came to in a jerk, her eyes blown out. The steel grey eyes glinted like the swords worn at the hips of the guards.

She had gotten up out of her bed, in her gown, prowling around her room and clearly taking in her surrounding with her new senses, running her hands over the wood, sniffing the air, covering the ears at the sound of the changing of the guards, and ran her tongue over her teeth, tasting the blood. At that, she turned and saw him.

###

Everything was different now for Helen. Sounds were clearer and her eyes were sharper than before her damned brother decided to finally act on his hatred for her. Smells were also more acute, much to her displeasure. Few smells were pleasant.

There was someone else in her room. Whirling on her feet, she saw a member of her mother's spy ring: Matthew Roydon. Everything else in the room was visually duller than when she was put into her sickbed, save for Roydon himself. She had always gotten a different sense about the man; in the few times she had been in the same room as him. His eyes gleamed like blue marbles.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

Helen nodded before rasping "What am I?"

"You are a vampire now. Otherwise you would likely be dead," Roydon replied. Helen could not believe her ears. Vampires were the stuff of legends, and she was far from that category.

Before she could argue, the door opened, she smelled her father and brother Jasper, their blood being the easiest to smell. Helen heard a growl (was it her?) and was moving towards them, her head connecting to the wall before losing consciousness.

###

Matthew had prayed above all else, that Helen would escape the blood rage. He obviously hadn't prayed hard enough.

But as she stalked towards her father and brother, she seemed to almost be fighting it. Helen was well known for her stubbornness, much like her mother. He had never seen anyone fight the blood rage from the first.

Helen would be an interesting vampire to be around indeed, Matthew thought as he carried her down the walk to the hidden wharf where Gallowglass would be waiting to take them to France.

And onto her destiny. Elizabeth had said that an astrologer had been summoned shortly after Helen's birth. Among other things, the Italian had said that she would live a long life. She hadn't realized just what the man had meant.

###

A/N 2: And here's the prologue. Made use of the Babington Plot. I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you all enjoy it! SSD

OC Casting:

Helen Dudley: Rose Leslie


End file.
